Portable heating and cooling devices are known. There are also a number of inventions aimed at providing containers which provide liquid tight seals which allow for storage of liquids, foodstuffs, or other materials to permit extended storage life for the contents.
US published utility patent application 20010037872 by Sabin, et al is typical of a class of a self-contained packet in which heating or cooling materials are enclosed in a self contained packet which can be used to heat or warm a quantity of other material without contamination of the heated or cooled material.
US Published utility patent application by 20050220376 Tsukanome, et al is typical of a class of dispensing bags having a single fill portal and is not intended for re-use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,977 to Goncalez, et al is typical of a class of inventions in which the inner and outer container are both made of rigid materials to allowing for fixed volumes of material in each of the storage spaces provided within the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,585 to Mader, et al is typical of a class of inventions in which the inner container and outer container are configured to allow fluid in the inner container to flow through the outer container for inspection or other quality assurance or preparatory purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,251 to Davis, et al is typical of a class of inventions in which supports or separators are employed to reduce or eliminate contact between an inner and an outer container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,566 to Jackson, et al is typical of a class of inventions in which the inner container is a removable liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 386,769 to Cobb, et al is typical of a class of inventions in the inner and outer containers are rigid and self supporting.
The present invention seeks to provide a dispensing bag in which will conform in shape to any object placed within the inner bag thus forming a jacket about said object. A further object of the present invention is to allow conformance with a semi-rigid or rigid free standing container in which the present invention is placed. The present invention overcomes the limitations of the aforementioned devices by providing a set of flexible bags which can be configured for a wide variety of applications.